Fantasy sports have quickly become a phenomenon for sports fans, with millions of people participating in fantasy sports games each year. These interactive fantasy sports games have been developed for many different sports—including professional sports and some collegiate sports—leading to increased interest in those sports from fans. For instance, participation in fantasy sports games has resulted in participants having greater interest in teams and players outside of their favorite teams.
Most fantasy sports games are specific to one sport, and are generally run congruently with the active season of the particular sport. However, most fantasy games limit a user to selecting a preselected number of players for each position in the particular sport such that the user's team can be fairly compared with a competing user's team. Additionally, for many fantasy games, certain players at certain positions have higher average scores than players at other positions, thus making certain players of certain positions a higher priority for selection than players of other positions.
As such, there is a need for fantasy sports games that are free of the restrictions on the position type or sport of the players selected by the user. Further, there is a need for a way to fairly compare players at different positions and/or in different sports for scoring in fantasy sports games.